


You Should be Thankful

by edgar_in_his_hole



Series: The Baby Hybrids AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, Multi, RT Baby AU, Thanksgiving, baby au, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgar_in_his_hole/pseuds/edgar_in_his_hole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack foolishly volunteers, him and Geoff are stuck with preparing Thanksgiving Dinner for 21 hungry mouths. </p><p>-Or- A Baby Hybrid's Thanksgiving Special</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should be Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honestly, I probably didn't need even this many characters, but there were like, 10 more that I was just like, nope never mind, I'm done and they can just show up later. Like for instance, Kara, Brandon and Chris, and then Caiti and Dan, Jordan, Kyle, Aaron and JJ. Like fuck. 
> 
> Anyway, American Thanksgivin fic, even tho I'm Canadian. Hah, whatevs.

"Okay, next year we are definitely not volunteering to make Thanksgiving dinner. I am never doing this again." Jack said as he mashed enough potatoes to feed a small army. Specifically, the small army that would be showing up in just an hour. 

"Listen, we didn't do anything. Adam asked if anyone could cook and you volunteered. I was roped in shortly after." Geoff announced as he shooed one of the cats out of the kitchen yet again. 

"Yeah, but were we supposed to leave it to Joel? We'd all be poisoned." 

"True or not, that did not mean we had to do it." 

There was a slight knock on the door before it opened, and Joel stepped through, Lindsay right behind him. 

"Speak of the devil." Jack joked. 

"Knock knock, we brought pie." Joel said as he walked into the kitchen, setting a bag on the table. 

"I helped make it!" The husky pup said excitedly, before eyeing Edgar and running after the large cat. 

"Oh, good. Lindsay helped. Then it should be at least half edible." Geoff smirked, turning away from the vegitables to look at Joel. 

"Oh, haha." Joel replied dryly. "Why don't you keep your eyes on your own cooking, Chef Ramsey." 

"Hilarious." The ram's tail twitched.

"Geoffy, where are the boys?" Lindsay asked, coming back with the annoyed cat in her arms." 

"They're outside raking the leaves." Geoff told her. "At least they're supposed to be. Why don't you go make sure they are?" 

"Okay." She smiled happily, her tail wagging a mile a minute as she dropped Edgar back to the ground and ran for the back door. 

When she stepped out onto the patio she immediately frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Geoffy said you're s'posed to be rakin' the leaves, not jumpin' in them." She yelled at the boys. 

"Yay, Lindsay's here." Michael frowned. 

"Why can't we do both?" Gavin asked happily. "We rake'em up, then we jump in'em, then we do it again."

"Oh, well that's okay then, I guess." She told them and jumped onto the grass. 

Ray smiled and took a running start at the newest pile. He lept into the air and landed right in the middle, scattering leave across the yard. 

His head popped up and he asked excitedly. "How high?!" 

"At least a million, no a bazillion feet in the air!" Gavin told him, reaching his hands up to try to show the rabbit. 

"Or using real numbers, I'd say at least 4 feet. Which is still very impressive for a five year old." Ryan, who had been actually raking leave on the other side of the yard, clarified. 

"Sweet, I beat my Gavin record and my Ryan record!" Ray said happily, getting out of the pile and brushing himself off. 

After another two turned, Lindsay then Michael, they were busy raking the last pile of leave. Ryan, having been doing the work the entire time, had put the rest in the compost. 

"You can't have these, Ryan. They're the last ones!" Michael told him. 

"Hey, did Geoff just say that Edgar and Percy are eating all the food?!" Ryan gasped, pointing into the house.

"Edgar, you stupid cat!" Michael yelled angrily while Ray followed in, horrified; 

"No, Percival! We talked about this! You're not _allowed_ to eat the human food!" 

The other two children rushed in behind them and were all shocked when they seen Geoff, Jack and Joel all standing around the table, the food that was ready all untouched. 

"I thought the cats ate it?" Gavin asked. 

"Who told you that?" Geoff asked, a confused expression. 

The tots looked at each other for a second, unsure of what to do when it dawned on them.

"Our leaves!" They said, and rushed back outside just as Ryan put the last of them in the compost. 

"Our leaves!" Gavin called out again, pointing at Ryan. 

Ryan closed the bin, wheeling it to the side of the house and gave his 'Mad King' laugh. 

"Get him!" Ray called out, pointing furiously at his older brother, and the kids all charge forwards, Lindsay and Michael grabbing his legs, while Gavin got an arm and Ray jumped onto his back. 

"You big dumb!" Gavin yelled. "We were using those!" 

"And-" He said, taking a step towards the door. "Now-" Another step. "You're- Not!" 

He reached the door and heaved it open, surprised to find Monty, Miles and Kerry waiting for them. 

"Hey look, Kerry's here." Michael said, dropping off of Ryan's leg with a plop. 

"And Miles, yeaah." Miles said quietly his arms up but the kids all disbatched from Ryan and flocked around the little mouse hybrid. 

"Sorry, Miles. Your bro's got ya beat." 

"Yeah, I know. Even Dad likes him more." He joked. "But whatchya gonna do?" 

"Get a better personality?" Ryan suggested, then moved out of the way to avoid being slapped. 

A couple minutes later and the doorbell was ringing again. 

"I'll get it!" Gavin yelled, running to the door. 

"No! I'll get it!" Michael yelled after him. 

"No, no! I want to get it!" Kerry shouted, trying to keep up with the faster kids. He got past Michael, then reared up on Gavin who pushed him back, knocking him into Michael, who was pushed into a table. A vase that in all honesty probably should have been moved, was knocked to the ground, breaking into many pieces.

"What was that?" Geoff yelled, coming into the hall and eyeing the two kids, then the pile of glass. "For fu- Really, guys?!" 

Gavin, with the help of his wings and the distraction, got to the door faster than the other two and threw it open. 

"Cheater." Michael growled, his ears flattened to his head and tail wagging. 

"Dads! Burnie and Ashley and Barbara and Meg and Arryn are here!" Gavin yelled as they walked inside, ignoring Michael altogether. "And they brought more pie!" 

"Did you make them?" Lindsay asked the younger girls, one ear cocked. 

"No we bought them at the market." Barbara replied, as if there would have been any other way. 

"Pfft, me and Joel made ours." Lindsay said, turning around and walking away. 

"Burnie, why didn't we make our pies?" Meg asked, her wing ruffling. 

"Because we would have burnt down the kitchen, sweetheart, that's why." Burnie told the six year olds, then shooed them further into the house. "Go play." 

"Dinner is ready once Adam and Gus show up." Geoff announced getting a lot of cries of distress. 

"If we're waiting on uncle Gus we're never gonna eat." Barbara huffed, the caribou's ears lowering. 

"Awe, come on, Babs. Have some faith in Gu- Yeah, we're never gonna eat." Miles declared, throwing himself across the couch, and across Ryan. The longhorn rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics. 

"But Adam is here, at least!" Miles said, his emotions doing a complete 180 as he jumped back up and his tail began wagging. Adam closed the door behind him and his sons, Team Mates all looking extraordinarily uncomfortable in thanksgiving themed sweaters. 

Matt had a Maroon sweater with a Turkey on it, Jeremy wore a dark orange sweater with a pilgrim hat on it and Kdin had a purple sweater with a large orange leaf on it that was clearly too large.

"Awe, isn't that just adorable." Ashley awed as most of the other children snickered. 

"Yeah, Grandma Ellis was over this morning and she made them all brand new sweaters, and they're really thankful to grandma Ellis, aren't they?" Adam lead them. 

"Yeah, it's so warm." Matt said in a clearly rehearsed answer through his teeth. 

Jeremy let out a grumbled, "I wish I could wear it all year long."

Kdin frowned. "I wanna set it on fire." 

They all looked at the four year old, surprised expressions on their faces though a few of the younger kids continued to laugh. 

"Now, Kdin, you know you're not supposed to say things like that in public." A lot of the adults exchanged looks.

"Hey Ellis, I think you're raising a dragon instead of a squirrel, just a warning." Geoff joked. 

"Yeah, I'd hide the flammable stuff." Joel added and Adam hit him in the arm.

"Why are you all gathered at the door?" Gus asked as he stepped inside.

"Gus!" Many of the kids said excitedly. 

"Kids!" He said back, a little confused at the joy. 

"Alright, dinner time!" Geoff told everyone and they ran to the kitchen. 

\--

Everyone settled down around the house with their plats on their laps. The eight adults all sat down around the dining room table, having adult conversations. 

The older kids, Ryan, Miles, Arryn, Matt and Jeremy, all sat at the kitchen nook, talking about aimless things. And finally, all the younger kids, Michael, Gavin, Ray, Kerry, Barbara, Meg, Kdin and Lindsay, all sat scattered around the living room watching A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving while stuffing turkey into their mouths. Though, more of Lindsay's food seemed to be going to Edgar and Percival then herself.

"So," Geoff said once he swallowed a bite of food. "This is never happening in this house every again." 

"Awe, come on Geoff. It turned out so well." Ashley told him. 

"Please, _you should be thankful_ it happened this year."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is thanksgiving at the Ramsey/Pattillo household. And this, of course is not in order after the last one, since that happened at the beginning of summer.   
> Like, we missed the first day of school, getting the cats, Ray's Birthday, and lots of other things, so like, I don't know, expect more soon.


End file.
